Voldemort's Heir
by CyntheeeaTess
Summary: Valencia is Bellatrix & Lord Voldemort's daughter. Made to end the mudblood and muggle world. She knows nothing of her real parents and destiny. When she comes to know, will her the love of her new friends & family change her ways? Bad at summaries. Read.


Voldemort's Heir.

_By Cynthea Matuniak_

**Summary:** Valencia is the heir between Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort, made to bring the end of the mudblood and muggle world...but she doesn't know it yet. Will her new love, friends and family bring out the good in her? I'm not good at summaries. Just read.

**Pairing:** Val/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Luna.

**Rating:** PG, PG13, eventually R.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling PWNS ALL.

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Fog covered the forest ground and the night was pitch black leaving only the moon as there lamp. He stood before his loyal Death Eaters: Wormtail, his pathetic little follower cowered by his right-hand side. Bellatrix LeStrange held a tiny black-clothed bundle in her arms, rocking it back and forth.

"Bellatrix, please bring her forth so that I may see."

Bellatrix did not hesitate to follow her Lord's command. He slowly lifted the small black cloth that covered her face, revealing a beautiful newborn baby girl. Their daughter. He grinning devilishly.

"Let it be known to all that must protect this child. She is our weapon against the foul-blooded. She must know nothing of what we are or how we work, she will be an innocence for protection against interrogation and death. Valencia Tess Kustavi is my heir."

* * *

The sun was set high, the sky was cloudless and as blue as ever. Needless to say, It was a glorious day when Platform 9¾ and the Hogwarts Express decided to fill itself up with all of it's students, new and old. The steam billowed from the train at the feet of every person as they said there goodbyes.

"But Mum! I don't understand why I have to transfer!" Valencia argued.

"Enough! Eric moves, then we all move! Got it!"

"Screw Eric. I don't care about your precious little boy toy. If it were up to me he would've been gone a long time ago, I can bet you that."

"You shut your trap and get on that train. You've got your 7th year and then your finished, deal with it."

If looks could kill, her mother would've been long gone. She grabbed her luggage and stormed off knocking several people over. After she boarded the train she finally found a room all to herself. All she could do was glare out the window, she was so extremely angry with her mother, how could she do this? Taking her away from all of her friends, her boyfriends, her home in France all because of some idiotic lover she was fascinated with. A conversation down the hallway broke her trance. They were to far away for her to understand there muffled voices. Suddenly her door flew open and there stood a boy who hadn't a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his attire.

"What the hell do you want, Draco?"

"It's great to see you to Val." Draco Malfoy applied sweetly as made himself welcome and sat across from her. "Why so serious?"

"I'll tell you why! Because my moronic mother and her stupid boy toy dragged me to this hell hole you call a school!"

"This school seriously isn't that bad aside from that pathetic excuse for a headmaster." Draco looked disgusted then he slowly started to smirk. "Let's talk of more important things...for instance...when are you going to let me escort you on that date you owe me?"

"How about half-past never?" She smiled and looked back out the window.

"Ah. Playing hard to get."

After Draco had eventually left she decided to change into her disgusting robes they had provided. She felt the train come to a halt and Val instantly dropped her head in her hands. _'This is so hopeless.'_ She saw tons of students rush past her door, she let her ears fill with all of there commotion and joined in there stampede.

* * *

To her surprise Hogwarts looked much larger than what she had expected and the view of the lake was beautiful against the moonlight and the soft stars. The Great Hall looked even more beautiful as the old students piled into there regular seats and the new students were given a lecture by an old woman in a huge pointed black hat. She walked forward and approach the head table, taking the old whimsical looking man in the center to be Headmaster Dumbledore. They all stood accordingly.

"Greetings Miss. Kustavi, it is my pleasure to welcome you to our home and school." Dumbledore beamed. "It is customary to watch the 1st years to be sorted but since you are unestablished, I shall introduce you and sort you myself after the 1st years are finished. For now, you may be seated next to Professor Snape."

Dumbledore pointed to the empty chair next to a very pale, dark dressed man with a slightly bigger than average nose. Val stood up straight and nodded a simple yes and thanked him. As she sat down she unknowingly looked over Prof. Snape, his hard facial expression played him out to be a dedicated and complex man and she found herself becoming nervous near his presence. The professors took there seats and the Sorting Ceremony had began and it seemed like it was taking absolutely forever to finish. As the last name was called and the cheers of the old students died down Headmaster Dumbledore rose and took his place in front of the entire school. Val was far to tired to care about Headmaster Dumbledore's Welcoming speech. She was slowly nudged by Professor Snape.

"Wake up you stupid girl and go get sorted!" He demanded threw gritted teeth.

Val stood up, walked towards Headmaster Dumbledore and placed herself on the wooden stool as he placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Oh, very interesting. We've got quite the strong one, here. Very independent, and dedicated. To much knowledge to sort out, good...good. Braver than most heads I've been on. Great things will become of you, girl. Let's see...better be...SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin's cheered for her as Dumbledore took the hat off of her head. Draco waved her over and pushed a young boy away from him so she would have a place to sit.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore shouted and mass amounts of food appeared on the tables. Val was amazed and disgusted at the same time and the filthy teenage boys shoveled the food in there mouths and chewed like savages. However Draco managed to still seem well mannered.

"See, not all is bad. We're in the same house and me as Head Boy, you'll have a place to get away from all the morons if you need too...I get my own quarter's." Draco insisted as he finished off his goblet full of butterbeer. Val smiled at him.

"Thanks Draco. Ohm, I'm actually not that hungry, which way is it to your quarter's? I need to prepare my advanced classes and I'm awfully tired."

"Just go threw the main hall out here, take the stairs on your right, go up five floors, turn left, and it's the 6th portrait down. Huge picture of Alexander The Great. Can't miss it. Oh and the password is BloodWork."

Val looked at him as if he had two heads and chuckled. "I'll just cast a navigation charm."

Val grabbed herself a huge chocolate chip muffin and headed for Draco's quarter's. A half hour later she finally found herself at the gigantic portrait of Alexander. He looked down upon her.

"What may I ask do you want, young lady?"

"If these are the Head Boy's quarter's I would like to enter. He told me the password is BloodWork." Val demanded.

"I'm afraid not, miss. Only the Head Boy may enter upon command." He turned his nose up at her.

"Now you listen here you over-grown poor excuse for a wizard. I will tare your precious brush strokes into an abomination if you don't let me threw! Now, BLOODWORK!"

He dare not hesitate a threat from this well determined student, the look in her eyes proved that she was not kidding. He swung his frame open to let her in.

"I will be here an awful lot, make this mistake never again."

Val entered the room and was absolutely astounded. Aside from being decked out in Slytherin's true colours: there was a small private kitchen, a living room with a very well built fireplace, two doors that probably let to his bedroom and bathroom, and the most heavenly view from a gigantic bay window

"Damn."

With classes starting in two days, she got right to work on knowing her schedule. Breakfast at 8am, Advanced Potions with the Gryffindor's at 9am to 11:30am, Advanced DADA with Gryffindor's at 10am to Noon, Lunch at 12:30pm, Advanced Transfiguration with Ravenclaw's at 1:30pm to 2pm, Ancient Ruins with Hufflepuff's at 2:30pm to 3pm, Advanced COMC with Gryffindor's at 3pm to 4pm, Advanced Charms with only Syltherin's at 3:30pm to 4:30pm, Dinner at 7pm, and Curfew at 10pm. Well, it was a good thing that her mother gave her that Time Turner for her birthday, at least she was good for something.

Val piled her parchment on the glass coffee table and laid down on the seating area of the bay window The sky was pitch black and the moon was high, the stars had disappeared behind the clouds. The lake was rippling from the squid's splashing. Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Val woke to the sounds of humming. She didn't know where she was. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around. She was in someone's bedroom and that someone was in the shower. She tossed the covers away and quickly got out of bed and headed for the door as the bathroom door swung open.

"Oh, hey. Your finally awake." Draco smiled as he threw his towel on his head to dry his hair.

"Why the heck was I in your bed, Draco?" Her hand on the door knob.

"No worries, love. Nothing happened. Just didn't want you sleeping on the window is all."

Val slowly let out the breathe she realized she was holding in. "God, I must look like a rut."

"Beautiful as ever, I'd say." Draco dug threw his drawers and threw on a plain black shirt. She didn't even realize that he wasn't wearing one. Was it just her or did he really grow up since they last saw each other? "So, what are you plans for today?"

"Oh, you know. Thought I'd find the library and brush up on some stuff."

"It's Saturday! No way! I know everything that you need to know. We're going to Hogsmeade..."

"But..."

"We're going. You can get ready here, take a shower and summon your luggage and clothes."

Val sighed in defeat. Kicking Draco out, she untied her robes and walked into the bathroom for a much needed hot bubble bath and she didn't care how long she took. The bathroom was almost as big as his entire private quarter's combined. Fully equip with a shower, a pool size bathtub, his and her sinks, and cupboards filled with tons of towels, bubble bath, shampoo, conditioner, cleaners, facial scrubs...the works!

"Good god, this is every girl's dream."

The bathroom door flew open causing Val to jump and try to hide as much of her body underwater as possible.

"Draco! My god, you scared me half to death!"

"What in the world is taking so long! There's no time for bubble bath's! It's almost lunch!"

"Oh gimme a breeaakkk, Drakie. We have all day." Val whimpered to him as she swam closer, batting her wet eyelashes. Draco smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that crap. I don't fall for that like most of the guys you see...you've got until lunch or else I'm coming in after you and you wont like it."

Val looked appalled then laughed as she dove under the bubbly water. She waited until Draco left and she finally got out of the shower, not caring that he left the door wide open. She didn't really care if he were to see her, they had been best friends since they were tots and had definitely seen there fair share of each other. She started drying off as she heard Draco fuss threw his dresser drawers. She was barely covered when...

"Hey, you almost done?..." Draco asked as he turned his head to pier into the bathroom, seeing Val almost completely naked. His mouth went dry. He froze. She was applying make-up in the mirror with one hand and her other held her towel, covering her front. The way she leaned over the porcelain sink counter, the curve of her back, her bottom, her slender legs...she looked so perfect. Was it just him or did she really grow up since he last saw her?

"Yeah, just a sec" Draco woke from his trance and dashed out of his room, slamming his door. Val looked over abruptly. "Draco?"

* * *

15 minutes later she was dressed in her favourite hip-hugger jeans and a form fitting green and black t-shirt. Val walked out of Draco's room and he was sitting on the couch reading a very thick book and eating a sandwich.

"What was all that commotion?" She sat down next to him.

"What commotion?"

"Oh just the running and slamming the door thing"

"Oh, that...I...saw a spider...big one!" Val just raised her eyebrow but shrugged it off as she began to eat.

"I'm surprised you still know what I like"

"What?"

"Ham, Swiss, and pickles on Rye" Val smiled at him and he just smirked. "Whatcha reeeeadin'?"

"Some book on potions Professor Snape gave me"

"Ooooooooooooh! Let me see!" Draco tried to keep her away. Stealing the book from him, she began reading. "Your reading about murder potions?" She handed the book back to him.

"Well, I, Ohm, I'm just studying them...Ohm, in case the Dark Lord wants to mess with me"

"Hmph, the Dark Lord...he's full of rubbish, he is."

Draco looked at her, trying to read her expression as she stared at the table. Her eyes looked sad and hard, her mouth was pursed as if she was angry. Did she know?

"Valencia...what's wrong?" He asked her gently, lifting her face to look at him.

"What? Nothing, I'm fine. Let's go to Hogsmeade, already!" Val said with a smile as she grabbed his hand, threw the book onto the floor and headed down the halls.

* * *

Heaven had a name and it was the new 'Madam Strange's Everything Boutique for Witches and Wizards' that had opened on the corner. With her being in a new home, a new school, and meeting new people Val insisted that she get a new look.

"Come on Draco! I NEED THIS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Val pulled on his arm like she was daddy's little girl asking for a brand new broom. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"And what am I suppose to do! Wait there, bored out of my mind!?"

"No...no...you can go buy stuff...go shopping. Hey! Go get a new broom!"

"...Fine..." Val jumped up and down.

"Okay, just meet me here in an hour, k?" She planted a kiss on Draco's cheek and ran into the cute little boutique.

_'Crazy witches...'_ Draco thought as he stalked off to go meet with Crabbe and Goyle.


End file.
